wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Plague (Sby)
PLAGUE belongs to sby. code by forest. theft is not appreciated. I don't like this guy At all Okay maybe a tiny bit ❈ Used to be a soldier ❈ Refused to bow to Glory ❈ Hates slowpokes ❈ Loves being a gym teacher and barking orders ❈ Has very weak foresight and can only see certain dragon's futures, though he did give one prophecy ❈ So far, can see the futures of Dreamseer (a NightWing in his group), Pride, Chigger, Fall, Sulphur, and Flea. ---- : appearance A mysterious figure Plague, despite being completely NightWing, looks a little odd for one. His mainscales are a dark greenish black, more black than green, and light blue dots run down his side. There is one right behind his eye. His underbelly is lighter, more of a greenish dark grey. He has the typical midnight-black underwings, with silver scales sprinkled all over, just like stars. His eyes are completely black, and when he looks into your eyes it seems he is staring into your soul. He wears little blue-lensed spectacles on his nose that he looks through, especially when looking down on his students. He needs them because he damaged his eyes while fighting in the Volcano, protecting the princess, and whenever anyone makes fun of them, he fixes them with a glare that makes them stop immediately. Plague hardly ever smiles. He's always angry, a frown always plastered on his face, unless a student really impresses him, which rarely ever happens. He is very famous for his glares, both icy and fiery, depending on who he's glaring at and for what reason. ---- : personality Two very different sides Plague most certainly isn't nice. He's most definitely the meanest teacher at Dawnbreak, and can make even the most athletic students dread gym class. He has very little patience, and acts like a commander, barking orders, yelling, calling the students names when they are slow. Unfortunately, he sucks up to the principal, meaning the principal doesn't believe complaints against him. He commonly calls students 'slugs' and 'idiots', though he completely changes his attitude when a teacher enters. When they do enter, he immediately puts on a huge fake smile and compliments them, then, in a kind but forced way, asks his students to 'show her what they can do.' When a student messes up, he pretends to comfort them. He's very good at pretending, and most of the female teachers think he's a kind and charming gentleman, the male ones think he's a great buddy to have. The students complain to their parents, who complain to the school, but their complaints are ignored as the teachers don't know him the way the students do. It's possible that a couple of the teachers have crushes on him, but he doesn't have any on anyone, and most likely never will. He sucks up to the Headmaster, a HiveWing named Flea, and because of that, the Headmaster won't hear a bad word against him, assuming that the children must just not like him, so they come up with excuses to get him fired. ---- : history A powerful story Plague hatched oddly. Half bathed in moonlight, half in darkness. His parents wondered what would happen if he hatched outside, but were scared to take him all the way outside, so he had only weak foresight. Thirty-seven years ago, Plague was a soldier. A very good one, a loyal one. He followed every order, and was very well-liked by the princess, and, as she told him, the queen herself. Every day, he trained, under the watchful eye of his commander, who always yelled. Unlike the others, who feared or hated him, he had true respect for the commander, and hoped one day to be just like him, yelling out orders as loud as he could. He was always the first, and always lasted the longest. He swore he'd never betray his queen every night. He was the perfect soldier. One day, after years of waiting, the commander took him aside and handed him a medallion. He had been promoted. He was now the Princess's personal guardian. Greatness was his job now. His job was to keep her safe. He took this job to heart. He slept on the floor in her room, and, as a light sleeper, would awake at any signs of danger. He grew close with her. At least, in her perspective. He actually found her a little annoying. Not that he'd ever admit it. Mostly, his job was easy, stopping robbers and only one attempt on her life. Then came the day that everything broke apart. Battlewinner had fallen to two dragonets, and the Dragonets of Destiny, both real and fake, had stormed the Volcano. Now ash and rocks had begun to fall, and the cracks in the floor widened. Suddenly he heard a scream. Greatness. He ran through the inside of the Volcano, ash flowing into his eyes. It hurt, but he didn't slow. A NightWing was rearing back to strike the Princess, as it looked, a second time. Plague didn't hesitate. He jumped at the NightWing and clawed him down, his eyes closed, braced for impact. When he opened them, everything was blurry. He could hardly see. He stumbled out, as Greatness had run off, away from him. He moved towards the exit. He needed to protect her. More importantly, though, he had to save himself first. He stumbled for the exit, where he was blocked by a dragonet who told him to bow to Queen Glory for protection. He refused, and she warned him not to step foot in the rainforest. Not that he ever would. He escaped another way, and met up with a group of NightWings who also refused to bow to the RainWing queen. They, together, came up with a plan to take over Pyrrhia, just as a group. They planned and plotted, but before they knew it, the war had ended and it was nearly impossible to take over. So they roamed, looking for a purpose. Some of them gave up, and some passed on, but Plague remained with the group. Years later, after Pantala was discovered, and Wasp defeated, Plague suddenly had a splitting headache. He fell on his knees and he spoke, in a tone of voice that wasn't his own: Though it's taken years of death and war Peace has fallen on the new land New schools are built for all And all lend a helping hand But there's something wrong on the new land Something isn't right Something is coming to shatter the peace Something is coming to darken the light But Pantala has a hope From the school where the sun breaks through Five dragons learn, unaware Of the things that they must do A brown tribrid, an orangey hybrid And the arrogant one from the sea The small-winged one, afraid of germs And one who will always believe The five of them, though different Must come and work as one Or Pantala will fall And they will never again see the sun The other dragons were shocked. They knew his foresight powers were weak, yet he had just spoken a prophecy. They knew they had to do something. Some of the NightWings only cared about their own tribe, but most wanted to help. So Plague agreed to go to Pantala, and teach at Dawnbreak Academy, the most popular school there, and try to find the five dragons mentioned in the prophecy. ---- : relationships Sometimes you just don't get along Squelch: Plague is pretty sure he's the brown tribrid mentioned in the prophecy, and that angers him. The tribrid, in his opinion, doesn't try, and he's labeled him Lazybutt. He wishes he could tell the dragonet's future, and he thinks Squelch is very irritating. ---- : gallery Why do you even care? Plague for Sbyman.png|Ref by Kindred-Heart! Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher)